When transferring signals by means of electromagnetic waves at high frequencies, to be more exact within the microwave area, microstrip technology is used both for the antenna part and the electronics part. Microstrip technology is a microwave technology which is based on laminates of two electrically conducting layers, and an intermediate dielectric layer. This dielectric layer is also called substrate, and serves not only as an isolating layer, but also as mechanical support for the electrically conducting layers. Previously known electronics units for the transfer of signals within a large angle divided into sectors consist of a separate electronics part and a separate antenna part, between which there are transmission circuits in the form of conventional cables. These are connected to each part by means of soldering or connectors. This previously known technology is expensive, and demands a great deal of space, and can cause interruptions in operation due to manufacturing errors, ageing, etc.